Gray & Juvia
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: She's most beautiful when she's fighting side by side with him not against him. WARNING: THIS IS A SPOILER FROM THE 'SPOILERS' OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS OF FAIRY TAIL MANGA: Chapter 498: Gray VS. Invel & Chapter 499: Gray and Juvia
1. Chapter 1

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS A SPOILER FROM THE SPOILERS OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS OF FAIRY TAIL MANGA:**

 **Chapter 498: Gray VS. Invel & Chapter 499: Gray and Juvia**

 **ΩΩΩ**

"Juvia..."

"Gray..."

There is horror in their eyes as they look at each other as an icy chain appeared from nowhere and all of a sudden they are shackled on the neck, connected to each other. The terror of what is going to occur reflects on their faces and it's horrible. They can both feel it, their consciousness slipping away, their emotions being blocked by something invisible and frigid. What kind of magic does their opponent possess? How can he manage to shut their thoughts and feelings?

The man responsible for the Fairy Tail's ice and water mages' predicament is watching them with devious amusement in his eyes as he said words that did not make any sense to Gray or Juvia. "Who can defeat E.N.D isn't his majesty. It's you Gray."

Gray wanted to shout. He wants to say something but nothing is forming in his head. It's like any thoughts in his mind are being torn even before it forms. His will is fading and he does not like where things are going. He never liked it to be not in control of anything in his life. _Juvia._ He can see her trying to pull away the icy chain connecting them to no avail. Even he cannot rip the damn thing from his neck. What should he do now?

Cold sweat is running on her face as Juvia understand what grave situation she and Gray are in. They are in deep shit together and for the first time since she met her Gray-sama, she wished that she's not with him. She can't be with him like that. Not when she can feel her body being controlled and it wants to move against her will. _This is bad...I can't hurt Gray-sama..._ and she will never will if it's her choice to make. Since the first time they met that she has to fight him for her former guild, Juvia never imagined that she would have to battle against Gray once more and it's all because she's being control by some scheming manipulative frigid bastard. _No..._ There's no way she would just let things like this happen. Juvia Lockser is not her name if she let something bad happen to her beloved Gray. _While there's consciousness, Juvia will stand this life!_

When their eyes met again Juvia tried to give Gray a reassuring smile, she just don't know if it actually looks reassuring or strained. But she wants him to know that no matter what happen, she'll see to it that Gray will come out alive of that god forsaken situation. She will protect the man she love the most. From the moment she realized that she loves him she made it a point to put him on top of all her priorities and if she has to sacrifice herself to protect him, she'll do it without thinking. That's the extent of her love for him. It knows no limit.

A chill that is colder than what he already feel coming from the power that the man controlling them ran down Gray's spine as he look in Juvia's eyes. He was shaken from the dread that consumed him in an instant. The determination he's seeing in her eyes cannot be mistaken for anything but what he is thinking that she is thinking. _No!_ It can't be. There's no way that he will ever let anything hurt Juvia in any shape or form if he has a say on it and that includes that he will never let her harm herself for his sake. If she is to do that, it will break him beyond repair.

On the other hand, Invel Yura – the winter general – is getting bored of all the staring between the two and decided it's time to start the fight that will conclude who will fight him. He knew that it will be Gray but first he must activate the evil power within the other ice mage that was originally formed to destroy E.N.D. What better way would set off the young man but to make him kill his own friend, a special one for that matter?

Gray flinched when he felt his body trying to move to attack Juvia and with all his might he tried to stop his body's movement but only managed to redirect his attack to another direction. _This is bad. Damn it! This is the worst fight I'd ever been. How am I supposed to get both Juvia and I out of this alive._ Looking at the water mage's direction he can see how hard she's trying to control her own will and the tears that are running down her face almost broke him. He knows that if it's difficult for him, it's worse for her. He is perfectly aware of who he is to her and the idea of hurting him is probably driving Juvia insane. He eyed the stoic man standing not too far from them and if looks can kill, Invel would be lying down on the ground lifeless. _Fuck you, bastard. I'm going to make you pay for making Juvia do this._ He could care less if it's just him but involving the most important girl in his life in this shit is something he will never let slip without revenge. He will never let someone very important to him die once more. His parents, his teacher, they were enough loss. He won't lose Juvia, too.

Juvia shut her eyes tight and tears flowed freely on her cheeks. _Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama..._ "Water Cyclone!" _Dodge... Please dodge!_ She knew how strong Gray is but they're in a dire situation and she got no clue what is going on inside their real opponents mind. What if he just freezes one of them so they won't be able to move as the other one go on for a deathly attack. She's rather have herself killed than let Gray die. She sighed in relief when Gray managed to Freeze her attack but that was a short live peace as an Ice Make: Freeze Lancer was shot on her way. She just wants to stay there and let that attack impale her but her body moves away on its own, her water body activated.

What the hell he really wants to happen. Why does their enemy just simply kill them? What's the point of making them fight? Is it that amusing to watch nakama fight against nakama? Do they look like some kind of entertainment to that ice hearted man?

The next minutes of their fight were the most agonizing moment of Juvia's life apart from her terrible life before Fairy Tail. Every blow she delivers is a stab on her own heart. Every time their eyes met was salt on the wound. The anguish in Gray's eyes is so painful to look at. She knows that he doesn't want to hurt her because she's his nakama and she hates Invel for making this fight too difficult for her beloved Gray. She wonders how many more times in her life does she have to fight against the people important to her. First it was Lucy at the tower of heaven then Cana during the Fantasia and now her Gray-sama. How many times does she have to fight so hard to stay in the place where the rain does not chase after her? Juvia's not complaining but fighting the man she loves is just too much.

Juvia staggered on her feet when one of Gray's out of control attacks hit her. She saw him flinched as blood flows from the wound on her shoulder. It hurts but the pain in his eyes is worse. She must put an end to this hell of a situation. She must do something but what? _Think Juvia._ What can she do that will make things easier? What risk should she take to make things different?

Of course there's something in her mind, but will it cause any good? Should she kill herself, would it be easier for Gray to defeat the enemy without worrying what would happen to her? _Will Gray-sama understand that I'm doing it for him and the guild?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself moved. She was shocked when she heard herself launched strong attacks in progression. A water nebula to destruct Gray so she could capture him in a water lock and then within a blink it was followed by water jigsaw inside the water lock. "Gray-sama!" the terror in her voice was nerve wrecking and her cries were heart shuttering to anyone capable of emotion but to the winter general it's nothing but display of weakness. He was just testing the extent of the water mage's power and how far the two would try to fight against his manipulation. Invel must give it to them; they are too stubborn to resist his will even if their tries were futile.

Bloodied, Gray landed on the ground with a thud as the water surrounding him dispersed. Juvia's broken voice reached his ears and it's more painful to hear her so broken than the wounds he got from her attacks. He wants to tell her not to cry but he's in so much pain to say anything. _Hang in there Juvia, I'll get you out of this shit._

On its own his body moved to stand once again but he halted when it started to rain. Every single drop of it was heavy with pain and sorrow.

It's Juvia's rain.

Gray clenched his fist. _How dare him!_ Who gave that bastard the right to make her this upset that the rain is pouring so hard? Gray hates to see her like that, it reminds him of what she felt when he left her without a word after six months of living together because of his mission to infiltrate avatar that left her waiting under her own rain. It hurts to see her that sad. It makes him want to kill the one responsible for it. The rage within him is too strong that it makes him feel like exploding.

The dark marks on his skin crawled rapidly on his body as fury consumed him. He will make that man pay for making Juvia cry so hard. He will wipe that smugness on his face and replace it with bloody unrecognisable meat.

Invel was shock to see Gray standing and emitting such strong killing aura towards him but he perfectly concealed it. Just like what he thought, the devil slayer is strong and maybe he would really be able to kill E.N.D but it's not yet enough. He needs more anger, more pain to release such great power to overwhelm Lord Zeref's greatest demon. At the same time he was quite surprise to the amount of magical power of the water mage. She must be really powerful to control the rain.

That moment is the best time to execute his plan. Gray is blinded by anger and it would be so easy to provoke him to explosion and Juvia is the perfect bait. When Gray charged to attack, with a snap of his fingers he has Juvia standing in front of him. A perfect shield though he could just make Gray attack her directly using his Ice Lock.

Knowing that he might just fail, Gray tried his luck and moved to attack Invel and was relieved when his body followed his will but to his horror, Juvia suddenly appeared in between him and the other ice mage and there's no time to stop his own attack and he could feel that he's losing control again. Even if he wanted to, he won't be able to stop and that means endangering Juvia's life. "Move away!" he knew she can't and he just closed his eyes. If it's really going to happen, he refused to see her die in his hands. When his Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword made contact his tears streamed down from his eyes. _Dammit!_

Silence followed the deathly blow and Gray only opened his eyes when he heard the sound shattering ice and felt a movement at the end of the chain that connects him to Juvia. "G-Gray-s-sam-a." Her pained voice called out to him, the rain still pouring hard.

"Juvia?" Upon opening his eyes his gaze met hers and she's fine. She's not hurt from his attack and she's on the ground shaking but not bleeding aside from the wound she got from his previous attack.

"How?" Invel's cold voice asked with hint of anger. "You were not supposed to move on your own."

On the very last second, Juvia managed to move out of the way of Gray's blow and his ice sword connected to the ice Invel used to shield himself. "J-Juvia won't let you have Gray-sama kill her. That's cruel and Juvia won't allow you to break Gray-sama that way. If Juvia is going to die, it's not in Gray-sama's hands."

"You-"

"Juvia does not know what you want but I won't let you do as you please." There's determination in her eyes as she say those words. There's nothing she won't do for Gray. If she has to go to hell herself just to save him, she'll do it. "G-Gray-sama," she choked calling his name. She looked at him with more tears flowing in her eyes. "Forgive Juvia."

Before he can think about what she said and before Invel can do something to regain his control over Juvia's action she grabbed a sharp shard of eyes from Gray's broken ice sword. "This chain won't break unless one of us dies, Gray-sama, and Juvia won't let you die!"

Invel smile evilly. _This is getting interesting._ Someone sacrificing for the sake of someone else, that's such bravery and terror at the same time. Could Gray Fullbuster handle to watch Juvia Lockser killing herself for his sake? When he saw the young ice mage moved to stop the blue haired young woman, Invel stopped his movement and at the same time controlled Juvia's suicide act.

 _No! No! Juvia don't do it!_

Gray wanted to shout those words but he can't move or do anything. All he is capable of is to watch. _No. This can't be happening. I won't let you die. Not you, too. I can't lose you!_

He has no idea what he did or how he was able to move or do anything at all but he managed to freeze Juvia's hand in a slit second before she was able to stab herself with the remains of his ice sword. Yeah, maybe it's the ice she was holding. He created it does he was capable of controlling it. It's from his devil slayer's magic and he can still use it. If he wants to win this fight all he has to do is believe in his self and have faith to the power his father left for him to use. He must be strong not only for his sake but for Juvia. His will is his own and no one, no matter how strong, can control his own mind because he is the only one entitled to command his actions. He is an ice mage, his teacher taught him well and died for his safety as well as his father and Ultear. Their lives were enough sacrifices for one lifetime. There's no need for more unnecessary life sacrifice for one Gray Fullbuster.

Breathing heavily, he tried to compose his mind and search his hijacked consciousness. He will no longer allow Invel control him. Damn his stupid chain and spell, he is Gray Fullbuster and he follow no one's order if it means hurting people who are important to him. With difficulty he tried to walk towards Juvia on his own will and in few attempts he succeeded as Invel watched him with viciousness. He knelt before Juvia and takes away the ice shard from her frozen hand. "Don't you dare do that again, Juvia. You can't die on me; I still have a promise to you. I'm still going to give you my answer once this whole damn thing is over."

"Gray-s—"

"Do you trust me?" when she nodded without hesitation, Gray unfreezes her hand and helped her up. "I need you to focus, Juvia. Get a grip of yourself. Don't let him control you. We will get over this together. Alive. I don't need you dead so don't you dare."

Juvia nodded and do as he said to Invel's disgust. How dare this lowly mages defy him? No one, not even Mavis Vermillion herself was capable of countering his Ice Lock so how on earth that the two of them is capable of freeing their will?

"You are enraging me."

"Not as much as you enraged me for trying to make me kill the most important woman in my life," Gray replied with so much viciousness that he was producing such a cold aura that rivals Invels freezing ice magic. Two ice mages trying to overpower each other by creating bitter cold atmosphere made Juvia shiver that she's no longer able to fangirl over Gray's words. "I'm done playing your toy," with that being said he forcefully yanked the shackle around his neck. It froze due to his devil slayer magic that increased all of a sudden and it broke to his brute force to Invel's utter surprise.

"That's impossible!"

"Never underestimate us, we are mages from Fairy Tail and we do not know when to stop when we are fighting for our nakamas!"

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **First of all I want you to know that this is a two shots story and I'll post the next part tomorrow.**_

 _ **This is something that I MUST get out of my system. The manga updates are driving me insane and I need an outlet!**_

 _ **This is a major spoiler so please don't hate me and this fanfic is a home for errors. I know that but I got no time to spare to edit it. I'll do it some other time (^_^)\/**_

 _ **Now, if you can, I'll be happy to know what you think about this one by dropping a review!**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **For now I'll call this fanfic 'Gray & Juvia' since I can't think of any title.!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Cold air filled the surrounding as Invel Yura and Gray Fullbuster stare daggers to each other. The still falling rain turn into snow in no time and every drop of it covers the ground little by little turning the area into a white battle field. Juvia Lockser yanked the chain around her neck and without Invel's attention towards her it came off easily.

"What should we do now, Gray-sama?"

Gray eyed the blunette seriously. "I just need you to stay alive." That's all he need. For her to stay by his side no matter what happen just like always. He knew he can count on her anytime because they are the best team. He's ice and she's water. Without her he's nothing. For how many times it's been proven that he can do a lot more with her supporting him. She's the part of him that always believes in what he can do no matter what the situation is. Keeping her by his side always make things so much easier.

Determination shines once again in Juvia's eyes. There's nothing she won't do for Gray and if he needs her alive, she'll stay alive no matter what. He's putting his faith on her and she won't fail him. "Juvia will do her best, Gray-sama. Just promise that you will still be there when all of this is over. You must stay alive too."

"If you are so determined to stay together then I can just send both of you in hell." Invel's loathing voice seethed. He is so mad about the fact that these two weaklings broke his spell and defied him. They are going against what was planned and that's such an insult to him. "You dare defy me, now I will let you see what kind of force you dared."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I told you before. I'm not the nice kind of guy. I care not about anyone's rules and I'm not your puppet so stop trying to make me do things. Stop trying to make me kill someone important to. That's never gonna happen," Gray retorted. He's no fool. He's aware that the man is formidable but no one can be undefeated. Every individual has weakness and he just need to figure out what is the weakness of the Winter General.

"Try and say that to me when you are completely consumed by the darkness in which your power is coming from, Ice Devil Slayer."

"This darkness is what I'm going to use to end you."

"And he is not the only one you need to face," Juvia butted in. "Juvia's going to make you pain for making her hurt Gray-sama."

"That sounds really threatening coming from someone who just tried to kill herself just to end a fight that was out of her control," Invel sarcastically replied. "Water mage, if you want to stay alive then stay out of this. This is not the kind of battle you can win with that petty power of yours."

"Wh—"

"Don't listen to him," Gray calmly said. "You only need to listen to me, Juvia. Focus on how we can defeat them and not to his goading. I know more than anyone else that you are not weak and you must put that in your mind. To me, you are strong enough to fight by my side."

Juvia smiled and nodded. Gray is right. She must believe to herself and rely on the power that kept her alive all this time. "Hai, Gray-sama!" She is completely aware of the fact that their enemy can freeze her without thinking but that did not stop Juvia from attacking him first. If it's only her, she knew she won't stand a chance but with Gray by her side she can depend on a little hope even how tiny it is.

Just as expected, Invel easily dodged or froze Juvia's water attacks but her actions gave Gray some time to assess the enemy and their chances to win. Aside from his immense magic power, Invel is also fast. From their battle prior to the one Gray had with Juvia, he already knew his ability to form objects from ice for offensive purposes. His ice is too cold that he was able to freeze Natsu and made Gray shiver but if there's one thing Gray knew about the nature of his magic it is the fact that there's always a way to melt it. Even his devil slayer's ice can be melted so there must be a way to melt Invel's winter ice.

Gray snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Juvia's pained cried and when he looks at her she's holding her frozen arm. "Juvia!"

"Juvia can't use her water body. He's going to freeze Juvia."

"Are you okay?"

She just nodded as she tries to change the temperature of her body to turn back her arm. "Don't mind Juvia, Gray-sama. We must think of a way to defeat him."

"There's no way you can defeat me," Invel interjected. "Your water is useless and his ice is a joke compare to my winter."

"Don't be too sure, asshole." Gray is watching Juvia's arm intently. He observed how her arm slowly unfreeze and saw that underneath the ice covering her skin that started to melt was her limb turned into boiling water. It took Juvia sometimes to do that but the change in her temperature melted the ice. An idea formed in Gray's head as he remembered the first time he fought Juvia back when she was still a part of element four. "Let's see if your winter can stand a boiling storm!"

If he wants his plan to work, Gray must trigger Juvia's anger first. He's going to use Invel's plan against him and he only wish for it to work. If it does, that ice bastard will get a dose of his own medicine and there's only one way to provoke Juvia's outburst.

Gray must be the bait.

It's not the best way but that's the only plan he can think of. He only pray that Juvia won't kill him herself if it works.

"Ice Make: Ice Hammer!"

"Don't insult me with your useless creation, devil mage. You can't even put a scratch on me with that child's toy of yours."

Invel released powerful ice creation towards Gray that he simply dodged without using any magical power. He needs to save his strength for later. All he has to do for the mean time is to provoke Invel to seriously attack him and trigger Juvia's emotion. "Don't be too sure, bastard," he shouted dodging the remaining ice attacks. "Ice Make: Arrows!"

Gray's ice arrows were followed by Juvia's water slicer and a new battle feat started and it lasted for long minutes. Neither side were backing down but it looks like even though Gray and Juvia are working together they are being over powered. As much as possible, Gray's trying to minimize his attack and it seems like Invel is starting to be annoyed with it. Even Juvia noticed the lack of strength of his attacks and presumed that he is already running out of magic power.

"Gray-sama, are you okay?" she asked when they landed side by side after dodging one of Invel's attacks. "Are you hurt?" of course he is, he still got the wounds from her earlier attacks but it doesn't look like the reason for his sloppy attacks. "What's going on?"

"I'm just trying t—" his eyes widened when Juvia fell on her knees. "What's wrong Juvia?" he's about to kneel beside her when a harsh blast of freezing air assaulted him. He can feel shiver all over his body but choose to ignore it. It's just cold, he's used to it. He's more worried about Juvia's condition. It seems that she's injured. He knows that most of the time Juvia depends on her water body and being unable to use it at times like this is a disadvantage to her. Good thing that they worked on that matter during the time they trained together, somehow she can still manage but not that much. Just like him, she's wounded and probably tired from the non-stop fighting since the war began. _Just a little bit more._ He just need to execute his plan the right way.

When Invel's offensive attacks stopped Gray made his move. He assaulted him again with his weaker techniques and as expected it ticks off the winter general. "Stop being foolish," he snarled. "I know you can do better than that. What happened to your arrogance earlier? Are you actually scared to use your dark power now? Are you hesitating to use it because you don't want the darkness within you to consume who you are?"

"I fear nothing of that sort, idiot! Ice Make: Lance!"

On the other side of the frozen battle field Juvia is trying to regain her strength as blood trickle from her side. She wasn't aware of the wound she got from Invel's last attack towards her until she felt herself weakening due to blood lost. It's not the time for her to sit around and just watch as Gray fight against such great foe. It's just a wound, it's nothing compare to all that she'd been through all her life. She must stand and help the man she loves. She will die trying her best to help him.

Activating her second origin one more time, Juvia stood up and joined the fight once more. She has no idea what Gray got in his mind but she'll back him up no matter what it is. _There's nothing Juvia will not do for Gray-sama._ "Water Claw!" sending torrent of water towards Invel, it gives Gray a chance to back away from another icy gust of wind.

Invel glared at her. "I had enough of you, pest. If your friend here won't take me seriously then I'll make him. I'll shatter you to death!"

She tried to move away. She was sure she tried to dodge but her feet were frozen on the ground as she watched sharp shards of ice rains down on her like raging snow storm and each shard that touches her being turns her skin into ice. She's slowly turning to an ice statue, the coldness biting on every single cell of her body.

"Juvia!"

 _Gray-sama!_ She can't watch the fear and panic in his eyes so she shut her own tightly. _Juvia is sorry. I'm sorry._

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay and sorry if I had to cut it here!**_

 _ **Yesterday I had a whole day movie marathon with my cousin so I wasn't able to post this, but here is it and the next part will come shortly. I know I said it was only two shots but I changed my mind.**_

 _ **Chapter 498 English translated version is out and it's so killing me!**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Again sorry for the errors.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **(A.N.: my angst mode is on!)**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Maybe it's true, when you're at the brink of death; you'll your life flashing in your eyes. From the very beginning to the very moment where you stand waiting for that final act that will take your soul apart from your body. That's exactly what is happening to Juvia as her eyes were shut tight and she's trying hard to block Gray's voice calling out for her. If this would be her end she doesn't want her last memory to be of Gray's painful stares and hurt calls.

All she can feel is the cold crawling on her being. The cruel feel of ice dragging her to oblivion. She knows that in few more seconds those sharp ices will hit her fatally and that will be the end of her. At least she'll die knowing that she did her best for the guild and for Gray. She'll be in peace knowing that someone like her who used to only bring gloom anywhere she goes did something for the people who accepted her completely as she is, no motives, no pretending.

She just has one regret. She had hoped that if she's going to die she'll die knowing who she really id for Gray. Is she just simply a nakama or someone important that he wants to treasure and adore. But that's not important anymore. If that will be really the end of Juvia of the sea, she just wanted to die as his simple nakama. That will hurt less than if she actually managed to get inside his heart. She doesn't want to leave him as a broken man once more. She had seen him after his father's second death and she don't wish for him to go through that kind of pain and self loathing again. It's no longer important that he return her feeling so long as he's away from another heart break.

But Juvia is no stupid. She's just crazy at times but she already knew, once she draw her last breathe what their enemy initially planned will happen. The moment Gray told her he's going to give her an answer she already seen it in his eyes. She already felt it in the way he acted that night. No matter what, if she dies, Gray Fullbuster will be broken.

 _I'm sorry, Gray-sama._

"Hush, don't be sorry."

Juvia went rigid with that voice that suddenly talked to her. It's not just a voice. There are arms embracing her tightly and warm breath hitting her neck causing her to shiver not because of cold but an electrifying sensation running down her spine. "Gray-sama!"

"A-ar—e yo—u okay?"

What's wrong with him? Why does he sound so weak and pained? "Gray-sama! Gray-sama! GRAY!" she don't want to but she can't help but cry when his body went limp and weighed down on her. She can feel something wet and warm on his back and she doesn't need to be smart to know that it's blood. All those strikes intended for her, he blocked the rest of it using his own body as a shield. "Why? Gray, why?" Memories of dragons and white deathly beams played in her mind and panic slowly swallowed her. It can't be happening. Not again. She knew that that dream like memory from the night of the dragon invasion was real; Gray had done this before but for some reason time went back for just a minute and things changed. It was just a minute but it meant everything to someone like her and sacrifices that night can't just go to waste just like that. _Why do you have to do this again, Gray?_

"Don't – cry, Juvia." Gray's breathing is laboured and from time to time she could hear him cough and each time blood slips out of his mouth and it's terrifying. "I was taunting hi—m to attack m—e b—ut he went after yo—u. I told you, I. Need. You. Alive. I'm just making sure you won't die."

"That's pointless when Gray is the one going to die," she cried hugging him tightly close to her. Just thinking a life without him already feels like her. What more if it actually happens? Does really need to live in sorrow and loneliness again just like those six months he was gone playing the badass to infiltrate some stupid dark guild? She doesn't want that kind of pain again. "Gray can't do this to Juvia. This is just too cruel."

"What happened to 'sama'?" he asked with a smile she felt against the skin of her neck where his face is buried. "Am I not that important anymore?"

"It's no time for jokes!"

Gray heaved a deep breath before clutching her shoulders tightly. He pushed himself a little bit away from her so they are facing each other as he took leverage on her. "I'm serious." He is. For as long as they can both remember Juvia always used the suffix to his name and from the moment they started fighting Invel she had his name without it several times too many for his liking. He's just acting cool by saying he never liked the way she called him that but he actually find it special and sweet of her to put him above anyone else. "I always wonder what it would be like to hear my name coming from you without the sama and now I know it. I don't like it. Not because I want to be some sort of high and mighty bastard but because I know that that is your endearment for me."

"Why are you saying things like this to me all of a sudden." And there she completely dropped the third person. She's being too emotional to still care about trivial things such as her speech pattern.

"Because this may be the only tim—"

"Don't say that," she sobbed loudly. "If you don't want me dead, Juvia don't want you either. Please don't do this to me."

He smiled apologetically. "I w—on't if I have a choice. I still have plan of taking you out in a date after this mess." His smile turned regretful when he saw her shocked face. "I'm sorry to say it this way," he whispered gently. "I. Love. You." He's breathing heavily but he has to tell her. She needs to hear it. "That's my answer and if by any chance," he cupped her face gently leaving trails of fresh blood on her cheeks. "If by any chance I survive I want to properly court you the way a woman as amazing as you are deserves. I – love you, Juvia."

Tears flows down freely from both their eyes as their lips touched. Why does it hurt, Juvia have no idea. All she knows is it's not what she expected to feel once Gray finally tells her he loves her and not the way she imagined their first kiss would be. Sure it's great that he finally realized that he loves her too but why do they need to be in that situation? What happened to her perfectly planned date where Gray would kneel down in front of her and ask her to be his girl and then they'll get married and have many children!

Their lips parted when Gray coughed again spitting more blood. "Gray-sama!"

"I'm sor—"

"GRAY!"

That heart breaking scream broke the silence that hang in the air after blood spilled around the white battle field after Gray Fullbuster, resident ice mage of Fairy Tail shattered at the very front of Juvia Lockser'd eyes. Behind Gray stood Invel Yura with an ice spear in hand with frozen blood on tip. Everyone near them froze not in cold but by shock of what just happened. No one can believe that an Ice Mage, an ice devil slayer for that matter died in the hands of someone with similar power.

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **Before anything else, thank you to these people!**_

 **RiverSong5** **,** **The-Element-Snow** **,** **Zakuuya** **,** **animeackerman413** **,** **inukekarynatsusu** **,** **lady9gruvia** **,** **mc-kyan** **,** **Pusia** **,** **Lilith S. Michaelis** **,** **GuestsDontTwerkTheyRead** **,** **Cigs98** **,** **Baby pink 'n Baby blue** **,** **Ayygruvia** **,** **AppleDapple** **,** **FairyTailFan434** **,** **,** **Liluki** **,** **Music Dragon425** **,** **PokeTail** **,** **SelenaBruce** **,** **The-Element-Snow** **,** **VoodooScreamQueen** **,** **Zakuuya** **,** **claudiacorvo** **,** **inukekarynatsusu** **and** **lady9gruvia**

 _ **Your support is very much appreciated**_

 _ **And to all my reviewers, thank you so much too.**_

 _ **I know this update is short too but I promise to give you more next time!**_

 _ **Next update in one or two days so stay tuned. Love you!**_

 _ **And I love to know what you think so give me a review if you got time to spare.**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Apologies for the errors.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

It was years ago in one rainy afternoon when the battle between the phantoms and fairies happened in the town of Magnolia. That was the day an ice mage and a water mage fought on top of a ruined building where the ice mage, Gray Fullbuster, froze the rain of the water mage, Juvia Lockser. That's how they met each other and at that same day the woman known as ammeona saw the clear skies for the first time and felt the warmth of sunshine on her pale skin. That's the day Juvia of the deep fell in love with the infamous stripper ice wizard of Fairy Tail when he save her from falling to her death.

He showed her the light and told her she could join his family in Fairy Tail when they met again and she helped him and his friends at the tower of heaven. He was the reason why she was able to experience what it feels like to have so many people she can call her friends. Friends that won't leave each other's side no matter what happen. He was the first to welcome her in her new found home and the one to show her so many wonderful things.

Gray Fullbuster, he was cold, arrogant and a jerk at times that loved to fight against his frenemy, Natsu, but so scared of his red head friend, Erza. He got so many flaws and a dark past but for Juvia he was the embodiment of perfection because she loved him. She loves him and didn't he just say that he loves her too?

How many times did she dreamt about him telling her he loves her but as she screamed his name there's nothing else she wants but for all of it to be just a dream. That when she open her eyes she'll find herself inside her room in Fairy Hills and all his Gray merchandise and stuff will great her gaze just like always.

But how can it be a dream when the pain feels so real?

Why did he have to do that? If his love means losing him, she no longer wants it. She can live a life where he would never return her feelings than to live a life where his death will always hunt him because he sacrificed his life so she can live. She's used to being rejected but not seeing him for the rest of her life. Call her pathetic but Gray _is_ her life. He means everything to her. Without him there's only rain around her.

Now her rain is back and it's all because of the man standing in front of her looking so pleased with what he did. The victory in his eyes is making her blood boil. How dare that man took away her light? Who does he think he is to ruin her happiness?

"You look so gloomy, young lady," Invel said taunting her. "If you do so wish to be with that stupid boy that can be arranged. Should I send you to hell after him now?"

Raging anger, Invel can feel that coming from the crying blue haired woman and he can see loathing in her eyes as she looks at him like he's the vilest thing that ever existed in the world. How he wished that he's looking at that expression on the face of the boy he just killed. Such anger would have awakened the pure darkness lying dormant within the young devil slayer. It could have been a spectacular scene. Seems like him, the winter general of Alvarez Empire made a mistake. Now the one with the power to kill E.N.D is gone and he must deal with a raging woman blinded by heartache. How he hate emotions such as that. It's trivial and useless. "Now, water mage, are you going to fight me or should I end you using the same spear I used to pierce your ice boy?"

"If Juvia is to go to hell, she will drag you there with her!" the pain of losing Gray ate away Juvia's joyous self and a part of her that had been sleeping for a long time found a way out. Her emotions are exploding inside her making her skin crawl and literally simmer. She will show this man who Juvia of the Deep is. He will witness the rage of the ocean and the anger of the storm that she is. She will let him have a taste of her gloomy rain.

Big and heavy rain drops fell from the sky but it's concentrated on area alone and other mages near it were wise enough to move farther away. No one had ever seen her like that before. She's so angry and hurt that she looks like a disaster contained in a human body. Members of fairy tail knows that she's crazy and always over the edge when it comes to Gray but they never knew that she's this terrifying. Jeez, hell halt no fury to a woman scorn cannot be used to her.

"Let's see if your winter can withstand Juvia's catastrophe."

For a fraction, Invel's eyes widened when the ice covering some parts of Juvia's body sizzled into nothingness as her whole body violently boil. Her water body overcame the boiling point and it became as hot as lava of a volcano ready to erupt. People do know that oceanic eruption is never good when it's strong and Juvia's upcoming eruption is not just strong, it's immeasurable considering the state she's in.

"Don't talk too big. I can just easily freeze you without thinking. That would be easy since you are water."

"No amount of cold can freeze boiling water. Thanks to you, Juvia's body is burning with rage that it cannot be affected by your so called power of purest ice mage." To prove her point, Juvia removed her top without even flinching. By doing that she just showed how her physical body no longer exist beneath her clothes. She's just a mass of scorching water. "Juvia will make you pay! Water Twisters!"

Invel tried to stop Juvia's attack by freezing it but just like what Juvia said, he was unable to freeze it. It's too hot to be frozen and Invel's ice only melted and mixed on Juvia's water. He was force to jump out of the way of the swirling scalding water. _Where in hell did she get so much power when not a few minutes ago she's almost dying?_ Was this the reason why she just chooses to kill herself earlier? Is she really that strong and capable? "Who are you?"

"The nightmare you will never forget."

Without wasting time Juvia send another water attacks immediately followed by two giant water claws the Invel barely dodged. Assessing the situation, it would be impossible for him to land any physical attack and if he wants to stop her spontaneous attacks he must do something to lower the level of the water's high temperature. Juvia is really giving him a good fight.

As the fight progresses almost half of the frozen battle field melted and with the help of the non-stop rain pouring down on that area Juvia got no problem manipulating her element with the unlimited supply of water from the skies. That's one of the few times she's actually thankful for the rain being there. It provides what is essential for her battle.

For the onlookers of the fight, they were greatly awed at the display of power the two mages are showing and some cannot believe that Juvia can really stand against a very strong foe. But then again, she's a fairy tail mage, nothing's predictable about what she is really capable of especially now that she's avenging the man she loves.

"Someone stop her!" a mage who just arrived from who-knows-where suddenly shouted. There's fury in mage's eyes but concern is written all over his face as he watches Juvia Lockser pour all her might on her attacks. Just like always, she still look so beautiful and amazing as she fight toe to toe against the enemy but at that rate that's not a good thing. "She's gonna use all her magic power – every single drop of it – she will get herself killed if she keep on using such power!" Though he asked for someone's help it's still him who charges ahead towards the fighting mages.

"Lyon!" A pink haired girl ran after the silver haired man as they came from the same direction but they halted when a barrier like force stopped them dead. "What – ?"

"Ice." Lyon whispered like he's afraid someone could hear him apart from the pinkette behind him. "Thin pinkish ice."

"Bu—what are we going to do now? We can't just let Juvia die in there! We must stop her before she ran out of magic."

From the looks of it, Meredy's concern is not far from happening. Juvia keeps on releasing powerful attack and in no time even how much she wanted to fight and even how determined she is, her body will give up. They must do something!

"We cannot interfere," Lyon hissed grimly. "This is their fight."

ΩΩΩ

Breathing heavily, Juvia tries her best to keep standing though her vision is blurring due to exhaustion and blood lost from her wounds and Invel is not looking any better after all her attacks. He got wounds and burns from here and there. Both of them are tired and she's almost at her limit. Fighting non-stop and going against this man is finally taking its toll on her body but it's not yet time for her to stop. She must defeat Invel Yura and no matter what – even if it kills her – she will send the winter general in hell where he belongs. _Just a liitle bit more, Juvia. Just a little bit more and you can finally rest._

One last strike.

She must summon all the power left in her and give it her all because there's only one chance left for her to bring him down. She must not fail.

Gathering all what was left in her, Juvia summon large amount of water that just like her emotion is in turmoil. It's boiling with anger and heavy with sadness. She'll drown her enemy with her grudge infused water but of course Invel is not just gonna watch her try to kill him. He's preparing to land another attack as well. He too desires to end her. She can feel the rapid decrease of temperature around her. He must be trying to freeze her attack but that ain't gonna happen. Her anger towards this man can never be frozen. It will live on and on even after her death for he took away her beloved Gray's life.

Juvia closed her eyes and concentrates on controlling the massive whirlpool of water she summoned. That is going to be her last shot and it must count for something for she is about to sacrifice her very essence in bringing Invel Yura down.

Lifting her hands she readied herself to strike. "Win—"

"That's enough fighting alone, Juvia. You did well."

For a moment she almost let go of her concentration and let the water out of control but strong icy hands supported her suddenly limp arms. Is she dreaming in the middle of a battle or it's real that she just heard a very familiar voice and the very familiar cold aura of the man she loves is really surrounding her? "It's time for us to finish this together just like always." His voice whispered in her ears like cold wind touching her skin in a hot summer day. It's really him. It is Gray talking and holding her. _But how...?_

"We must move now," he said. "My ice will only last long enough to hold him for few minutes." He took her hand and she could feel his power melding with hers. She's too familiar with that kind of feeling. Their magic fusing together blending as one. Unison Raid, her favourite spell simply because it means holding Gray's hand with his consent. "Can you still do it?"

He's alive!

HE'S ALIVE!

Tears well up in her eyes as she nodded her head yes. Of course she can. There's nothing she won't do for him. That and the fact that she do intend to finish that battle. Now that Gray is there with her she's sure they can actually end it. Their team work is the best after all. "Hai, Gray-sama!" Her questions can wait after everything is settled. He would give her answers after all.

He smiled at her and firmly holds her against him as they performed their finishing blow.

"UNISON RAID!" they both shouted.

"Wings of Love" Juvia performs her interrupted spell earlier creating vicious whirlpool towards Invel's direction as Gray yelled "Ice Devil's Rage" releasing large beam of cold air hitting Juvia's water directly thus combining her second origin attack and his devil slayer's power resulting to strong blizzard raging towards the wide eyed winter general.

Of course Invel is aware of the fact that the devil slayer is strong but he thought he killed him and he has no idea how on earth he's still alive and how he manage to conceal his presence to everyone. as that his intention, to enrage his obviously in love water mage comrade to the point of releasing magical power that was able to weaken his winter spell. As of the said water mage, he came to realize that she's actually a tough opponent when she's really into it but not to the point that she would overcome her very own limit as to do what Gray Fullbuster asked her to do. Her determination is as vast as the ocean and her magical power is as unpredictable as a storm at the sea. And the two of them together, they are dangerous. They make a team that is hard to face. They don't just have compatible magic; their emotions are in sync that their combine power is just too great to counter.

When the Unison Raid hit him, Invel knew he is defeated. It was a storm turned blizzard that even hi winter wasn't able to stand. Then and there he understood why his Majesty never underestimated the mages of Fairy Tail. They're not just strong; they are fighting for something more than power. They are fighting for what is dear to their hearts. They are fighting for their Fairy's heart, a heart that believes in the power of friendship and love.

Even before Invel hits the ground a cold sword is already upon his neck and when he looked up his eyes was met by the glaring rage of Gray's cobalt eyes. "We fairies don't kill our enemy but for what you made me do, I'll make an Exception."

"Like I care about your guild's perspective."

"Yo—"

"G-Gray-sama, don't," Juvia's weak arm wrapped around his waist from behind. "You're alive and there's no need to stain your hands. Let's just go back to the guild."

"Bu—"

"The girl is right, young man. Better save your strength for a much formidable foe is upon you. Not that I'm stopping you from killing me. I could care less but you must know that you better save your breath for the moment you came face to face with E.N.D."

If it wasn't for Juvia's arms around him turning limp Gray would have question the man lying on the ground more but he knew better than to ignore Juvia's state if weakness. She used almost all her magic and it's a wonder why she was still able to move to stop him. She's really something and he sure as hell want to treasure and preserve her own brand of uniqueness thus his first priority is to bring her somewhere safe to let her get some rest. The war is not yet concluded and they still need to fight.

 _Just hang in there Juvia,_ he thought as he lifted her in his arms. _This will be over soon and we can finally have that dream date of yours._

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **Jeez I made it. It's longer this time and I hope you guys liked it though I have no idea what I did to this chapter. For sure there are errors (please forgive me) and some of what I wrote were complete non-sense but hey, I do see Juvia as powerful as that. She controls water and it's formidable! Anyway what so ever, let me know what you think about this one!**_

 _ **There's another chapter to come but before that let me thank those who reviewed my last chapter and the people who recently favorited and followed this story. I love you guys! 'till next time!**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_


	5. Chapter 5

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _I honestly don't know how else I'm going to write anything at this point of time after the spoiler for 499._

 _Please forgive me for whatever will be the outcome of this final chapter. I just want to end this before I make my own version of the upcoming chapter 499. Hope to do this all plan in two days._

 **ΩΩΩ**

For a place where a war is happening a small part of the town of Magnolia is peculiarly in peace. In one particular area there's no fighting mages or wrecking enemies coming from anywhere. What can be seen in that place is a lone igloo like ice creation and inside there are three people gathered around, one of them – a blue haired young woman – is laying motionless on the ground as a younger blue haired girl's hands glow above her chest and the last person on the room, a young man with dark hair watch them intently.

The girl, Wendy Marvel, is trying her best to help her injured and barely breathing comrade. She was in the battle not an hour ago but when Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale came in haste looking for anyone with healing magic to help a certain water mage from Fairy Tail she wasted no time to attend to the badly beaten water mage. Looking at Juvia, it's obvious that she overdid herself pass her own skill and limit causing her to suffer not only from physical injuries but more from magic deficiency which is fatal for mages like them. There's no need to ask what happened. Wendy knew her nakamas and though she's young it's not a secret to her that Juvia is madly in love with Gray and them being in the same battle field fighting together only means that one way or another Juvia would do something for her Gray-sama. May it be breaking and injuring her own leg to save his life just like in Tenrou Island or defying her own magical limits. She just only hope that she'll be able to save her because if she fails something grave might just happen caused by the brooding ice mage beside her. The dark aura Gray is emitting is making Wendy shiver but she dares not to falter.

"How is she Wendy?" Gray can't help but ask. He may look all so calm but deadly outside but deep within him he's a complete chaos. He thought his plan turned out just fine and well after they defeated Invel but now he's starting to regret his actions. Sure it worked but he must have known that Juvia could be as selfless as no one else when it comes to her friends and what more when it comes to him. If something bad happens to her, he will never forgive his self. This time if he lost someone he love it would be completely his fault.

"She's weak from using too much magic but her wounds are not that bad as it looks."

"When will she wake up?" He just wants to see her beautiful blue eyes to assure him that she's going to survive. Looking at her so lifeless like that is driving him mad. "Is there nothing I could do to help her?" he will do anything just to make sure she'll survive.

"Just stay calm."

 _Stay calm? Tell me how in hell I can calm!_ He wanted to scream that to the girl but knew it won't do any good. Wendy is trying her best to help their case and upsetting her will be of no good at all. "I – I just can't it here looking at her like that. I'm not used to it."

When it comes to Juvia all he can associate to her is cheerfulness and loads of craziness that he adored secretly, not weakness, helplessness and possible death. It just seems so wrong to see her like she's not ever going to open her eyes with every laboured breathing she makes. Her pale skin looks paler than ever and she's covered with dirt and blood but in his eyes she still remains as beautiful as ever.

The silence that passed for few minutes was interrupted when another figure entered the ice dome Gray created to conceal them. "Wendy, go back to the battle field. Your other human friends and guild mates needs you there," a stern voice commanded the surprised young healer.

"Porlyusica-san."

"She can't go back there right now. Juvia still needs her here," Gray protested angrily.

"Shut up, foolish human!" the old pink haired woman glared at him. "Stop being selfish. There are other people in need of medical attention. This dying stupid human here is not the only one who needs help in times like this."

Insulting him, Gray's used to it. He gets to hear all type and form of insult from almost everyone in the guild on daily basis but hearing the old hag called Juvia stupid and dying ticked him off. "If you're here to help, just help. Stop saying things that won't help in anything."

"That's your problem, boy. You're too emotional," Porlyusica said as she starts moving around after waving Wendy off when the girl tried to protest. With just an apologetic smile towards Gray she set off back to where the others are. "On the first place, from what I heard, that's what put this girl in this predicament. Her dim-witted feelings for you pushed her to do things that are not necessary."

"Jus—"

"Remember that we are in a middle of war and it would be no surprise if some of the people you care about depart from this world. That is what the truth about being human is. You cannot live forever and you are not expected to continuously survive the hardship caused by whatever evil reside in the darkness. One way or another human must die that is why while you still have time you live your life to the fullest and do things that will make you happy and that's just exactly what Juvia did. She lived her life in a way that makes her happy. She offered her very own life for someone that makes her happy."

Maybe the old woman was right. Sure she got a point but it didn't sound so right for her to say thing like that like Juvia is already dead. "She is not yet dead. There must be a way to save her."

"Hmmmp. That's why I'm here."

"What?"

"Her condition is expected since we are against such great foe. Everyone, one way or another will go overboard just what Fairy Tail always does. I created a potion that will replenish one's magical power. It's not that much of a help but restoring magical power can prevent more cases like your girl."

"She's not m –" he stopped midsentence. It's already a second nature to him just like his striping habit to deny any romantic connection to Juvia but he must start changing that. "So, you are saying you can save her?"

"Not totally but I can do enough to prevent her from death for the meantime."

That's not much but that is hope. "Please help her."

ΩΩΩ

Gray and Juvia were left alone after Porlyusica gave the potion to the water mage and forcing Gray to get his wounds healed and dressed which he refused Wendy to do earlier. Saying that she already did her job and other mages need her medical attention, Porlyusica left muttering about humans being stupid and such. He knew the healer was right and he's being selfish for demanding all of Wendy's attention to Juvia when other still needed her but could anyone blame him? Saying he's scared is nothing compared to what he actually feels. He's so terrified to what could happen to her.

He only felt a little relief when Juvia's breathing became normal again and her skin went back to its usual glow. At least she's far from danger for the meantime and she's resting peacefully surrounded by ice he made to give her some shelter against possible enemies and harsh nature. He's just thankful she's alive and they are together. He just need to wait for her to wake up.

Unconsciously his hand lifted up and caressed her hair. She's really beautiful even how many times he tried to ignore that fact. The color of her hair is so bright that it's so hard to pay no attention to it. The waves of her tresses are like the nature of her power. It's vibrant like the ocean waves and it's so soft too.

He likes the blue of her hair but nothing can compare to the deep blue of her eyes that looks like oceans he can carelessly drown into and he did drown into it like a defenceless child lost in a strange forest. He sighed as his hands slid down to her pretty face. She's just right there in front of him but he's already missing her. He badly wants to see her smiles. Those smiles that made him think that she never cries but he knew better than that. He knew of her past and what her life was before Fairy Tail. They're just the same. Two souls looking for home and love and he found those in her though it took him a long time to realize that.

His fingers trailed to her lips and without thinking he leaned down and gently kissed her. "I'm just here Juvia. Take your time to rest. I'll just stay here and wait for you to wake up." he leaned down again and let their lips touched one more time before lying down beside her. The world can be damned and the war can go on forever but he's just going to stay by her side the way she always stay beside him no matter what. E.N.D can go to hell for all he cares but he's not leaving Juvia's side.

Juvia's scent filled his senses as they lay side by side. It's the same scent he got to know during the time they were living together. The scent that hunts him all those six months he's away from her spying on the dark guild Avatar. Thinking about that time draw a frown on his face. How foolish of him to leave her like that. He knew that she'll be worried and sad but he didn't say anything or even hinted her that he's going away. He hurt her and she suffered so much from his departure. Maybe what was happening to them is his karma. Maybe the gods above want him to feel what she felt and he knows that the pain he's feeling at that time is nothing compared to what she felt.

Gray has no idea when it happened but when he came to realize that Juvia is no longer just a friend to him and that his feelings for her already crossed the boundaries he set he was scared. All negative thoughts flooded his mind but all those bad things and the fear that he might just lose her just like everyone else he came to love and cherish cannot stop him from loving her more each day that passed to the point that he can no longer contain it. Fears be damned but he cannot deny it anymore. He thought admitting it to himself would be enough but it's not. The need to tell her and let her know that he feels the same way as she does is so strong that's why he told her that he's going to give her an answer after the war is over but it seemed that even that won't be enough. He just has to let her know.

He can no longer imagine a life without Juvia. For all the time they spent together she already became a permanent part of his life. Every time she's there the canvass of his life is complete and every time she touched him the feeling is just too much for him that he just had to always push her away and turn down her advances because who knows what he could do with all the weird sensation he's feelings towards her.

Everyone knows how he always tried to lock his heart and how hard he built a wall of ice around him to ward of any emotions aside from friendship but when Juvia Lockser came in his life, things changed. His already rowdy life turned more chaotic but she's all he ever needed to fall in love. A kind of love that is different from any kind he ever felt before. He's pretty much sure that Juvia is a puzzle that came to complete his life. She's the missing part of him all those time he felt so hollow inside.

There's no way he's just gonna let her die just like that. There's no way he's gonna lose something as precious as her.

ΩΩΩ

White.

All she can see is white.

 _Is Juvia in heaven already? But why is it so cold?_

Her eyes are still blurry and she's not sure where she is aside from she's surrounded by white. White ceiling and white walls. And it's so cold like she's inside a fridge.

 _Is Juvia dead that's why it's cold?_

She tried to move to stand but all of a sudden something warm and hard enclosed her. _Wha - ! Gray-sama!_ Looking to her side she saw Gray sleeping beside her and his arms wrapped around her waist. _Juvia must be really in heaven._

There's no way it's real that Gray is sleeping beside her and hugging her so tight. Maybe it's one of those wild fantasies of hers and any minute she'll wake up in her room hugging her Gray-sama flush doll instead of the real deal.

 _But Gray-sama was never warm in Juvia's dreams._

Suddenly recent events played in her mind and her eyes watered. She thought he was dead. She saw him shattered and his blood were on her face. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips. He's fine and he's with her.

"Juvia? Hey, why are you crying?" Gray sits up quickly cupping her cheeks. "Is everything okay?" is she in pain? Did something happen while he's sleeping? How can he be so careless?"

"Are you real?" she asked in between sobs. "Is Gray-sama really alive?"

A weak smile lifted the sides of his lips. "Of course I am. I'm alive and so are you. Why are you crying?"

To Gray's horror Juvia started crying rivers. "Whaaa Gray-sama, how can you be so mean!? Juvia thought you were dead and you didn't even let her know you're alive. Why do you always keep Juvia in the dark? Why do you always want to hurt her so much?"

"Please stop crying. It's no time for that. You're not strong enough so stop creating flood!"

"Juvia was so worried and all Gray-sama care about is the flood. You're so mean!"

Of all the things he was expecting, that reaction is the last on Gray's list." Juvia I did—"

"Gray-sama never thinks about what Juvia would feel!"

"It's no—"

"Does Gray sama know that Juvia already wanted to die when she thought Gray-sama was dead!"

"Lo—"

"Juvia hat—"

Gray inwardly scowled with what was about to pass through her lips. She won't listen to him and she's going to say she hates him. Huh! There's no way he'll hear that from her so to silence her he smashed his lips against hers. As expected, she's speechless."

"Can I explain now?" he asked when their lips parted.

"G-Gray-sama kissed Juvia."

She must be really dead or dreaming.

"That's not the first remember?"

Yes, that's not the first. He kissed her before she thought he died. He kissed her and said he loves her. "G-Gray-sama... Gray-sama kissed Juvia twice already and said he loves Juvia. Juvia must be hallucinating. Maybe Juvia bumped her head or completely gone crazy because of too much pain of losing Gray-sama."

"What?" Gray face palmed. "Juvia I'm alive and I'm pretty sure you're far from dying too since you're all crazy in you lala land again! And I didn't kiss you twice. That's already the fourth time."

"What is Gray-sama saying? Did Juvia acquire amnesia?"

"Urgh! Why are you so crazy?"

That did again. Juvia's tears flooded again. "Whaaaaaa, Gray-sama is really mean! First he made Juvia thought he's dead and now he's calling Juvia crazy."

Gray face palmed again. _Jeez, so much for loving her. I can imagine my future life with her. It would be sooooo crazy but definitely fun._ "Juvia," he called out to her but she's not listening. She's mumbling non-sense thing to herself. When he called her again and she didn't look at him he grabbed her by the shoulder and smashed his lips on hers again, this time it's not just a simple brushing of their lips. His arms wrapped around her as his tongue moved to slip between his lips and inside her mouth. He felt electricity ran through his being when he heard her moan like she's thoroughly enjoying their intimacy.

"Gray-sama," Juvia purred his name when their lips parted but even before they are completely away from each other they're into it again. Who started it that time is unknown for all they care about is the sweet sensation they're sharing.

In her head Juvia is trying to tell herself that it might be just one of her wild dreams but it felt so real that she already convinced herself that it's really happening and what he said to her about loving her was true and not a product of her over active imagination. He already gave her his answer and it's what she was praying for. Her love is no longer one sided.

Her hands snaked around him tightly and fresh tears flow down her face. He loves her too and she almost lost him. She was so close into losing him but he's here now kissing her and reassuring her that he's real. "Gray-sama, Juvia was so scared."

"Shhh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you and endager your life. That was so stupid of me," he gently said while dying her tears. "That was just the only way I can think of at that time. I saw how your hot water melted the Invel's ice so I thought it might work and it did but I almost lost you."

"What happened? Juvia thought you were dead?"

He moved away a little and cupped her face again. "I planned to make it look like he killed me so you would go in rampage. I know that when you're angry temperature of your water changes and seeing me die would surely set you off and I was right. During my senseless fight with Invel I was actually covering the grounds with my Devil Slayer ice and when he stabbed me it was me who froze my body and replaced it with an ice clone before I shattered it and hides underground, my presence perfectly concealed by my ice covering the ground. When you got him weakened and when you're at your limit I thought that was time to finish him. I'm sorry for making you feel bad."

Juvia hugged him tight. "As long as Gray-sama is alive Juvia will be fine."

"The same way with me," Gray smile. "Juvia?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know it's not the right time to ask you this but..."

"What is it Gray-sama?"

"Uhmm...I.."Gray's face suddenly flushed. "Uhm, damn. I'm not good with this."

"Gray-sama," Juvia said his name gently. "Are you going to ask Juvia out on a date?"

Gray made a face. "Don't go jumping in conclusions," he retorted that made Juvia pout. "I'm not going to ask you out on a date since you always drag me anyway. What I'm trying to ask you is if you're willing to stay by my side forever."

They were both shocked. Juvia wasn't expecting that and Gray didn't mean to say it that way.

"Uh... I... an—"

"Of course!" Juvia beamed and tackled him on the ground. "Juvia would love to do just that! Stay forever with Gray-sama!"

"Hey, I can't breathe!"

Juvia just laughed it off. She's so happy and she knew just be looking in his eyes, he feels the same way. There's no more dark shadow in his cobalt eyes, there's only joy with what they got with each other. She knew it's still too early to be happy. They're still in the middle of the war but she just want to cherish that moment where the center of everything is their love and not the battle for life and death happening somewhere.

Who knows what the future holds for them. She just want to treasure a moment of her life where she is all Gray can see. That there's nothing else in his face but love, not vengeance.

Love only for her.

For that moment they are just Gray and Juvia, two souls searching for happiness and they found that in each other.

 _ **ΩΩΩ**_

 _ **And that's the end of it my lovely readers!**_

 _ **This fanfic reached its conclusion and I just hope that the manga will also give my OTP some happiness!**_

 _ **The spoiler for Chapter 499 is out and I'm moving on to write a one or maybe two shots fanfic about it. I'll just attend a festival tonight and work on it when I get back.**_

 _ **So please tell me what you think about this and forgive me for the errors. I had to rush this since I still need to prepare myself before going out. I can't just step out of my door looking like a mourning widow though I am mourning because my ship might just sink!**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Let's all prepare ourselves for the upcoming drama of the next chapter! My heart is already breaking!**_

 **Gray: I'm serious about you now, so wake up!**


End file.
